A filha de Durmstrang
by Oracle of Moon
Summary: O mundo bruxo está em total alerta pela morte de Albus Dumbledore, cujas reais circunstâncias ainda são desconhecidas para a sociedade. Também sob circunstâncias suspeitas, um grupo especial de aurores é enviado a Londres para tratar do assunto, e uma dupla entre eles irá confrontar o assassino.
1. Prelúdio

Olá a todos vocês que se propuseram a ler esta fanfic!

Esta história, assim como a grande maioria de seus personagens, são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling; eu só os peguei emprestado para me divertir um pouco.

-~oOo~-

_**Parte I - Prelúdio**_

A luz do sol se esvaindo preguiçosamente pela grama, com uma brisa suave que tocava tudo em seu caminho, fazia daquela uma bela tarde, embora ninguém reparasse.

O calor aconchegante de fim de tarde tornava o ambiente propício a brincadeiras à beira do lago, porém nada disso estava acontecendo.

Harry sentia um imenso vazio ao ver a fila fúnebre de botes afastando-se da ilhota no meio do lago, onde ele tivera de dizer adeus a Dumbledore. A cerimônia fora breve e solene, com alguns professores e o Primeiro Ministro a dizerem palavras que apenas ricochetearam em seus ouvidos inertes. O garoto sorriu, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, ao imaginar que talvez, seja onde estivesse, Dumbledore estaria lastimando o tom cinzento e monótono da "festa", que em nada lembrava aquele Diretor alegre e jovial de seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts.

Os botes ancoravam na margem, alunos desciam, alguns deles talvez para nunca mais voltar. Uns se davam ao trabalho de olhá-lo e apenas balançar a cabeça. Por um momento, desejou ser qualquer uma daquelas pessoas, livrar-se da sensação de vazio que insistia em perturbá-lo. Sentia-se completamente sozinho e recluso em seus próprios pensamentos até uma mão tocar seu ombro.

- Harry... – disseram duas vozes.

- Lupin. Tonks. – ele cumprimentou. A expressão sempre suave do professor de uma forma estranha o fez sentir-se melhor, e ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Harry, você veio até aqui e ficou solitário boa parte da tarde. Rony e Hermione já estão preocupados. Venha, é hora de irmos, um bom descanso lhe fará bem.

Harry foi obrigado a pensar numa outra coisa. - Terei de ir novamente passar péssimos dias com os Dursley – disse para si mesmo.

- Só vai ter de agüentar mais um pouco. Infelizmente isso é necessário, você sabe, Harry. E Dumbledore iria querer que você fosse. – Fez uma pausa só para notar como ele tinha o olhar distante – Mas não precisará ir agora. Você, mais do que ninguém, tem o direito de descansar um pouco na Toca antes.

Harry olhou mais uma vez a tumba branca, sem sentido, e obrigou-se a virar as costas.

- Então vamos – disse apenas. Logo eles eram mais um ponto à distância, se afastando dos jardins.

**-~oOo~-**

Uma pessoa havia permanecido nos jardins da escola depois que todos se foram. Esta pessoa mirava com desconfiança um ponto além dos grossos e retorcidos troncos da floresta proibida, e se alguém pudesse ver sua expressão naquele momento, mudaria o trajeto e apressaria o passo.

Rufus Scrimgeour repassava aquela cena em sua mente, agora sentado em seu gabinete, o olhar fixo num ponto qualquer da janela enfeitiçada que por um acaso exibia a réplica de um céu nublado, embora ele nem notasse.

"Foram tempos difíceis", pensou. "trouxas mortos, bruxos igualmente mortos ou desaparecidos... até mesmo muitos aurores..."

Desaparecidos.

A palavra vagava de um lado a outro do seu cérebro.

A visão que havia tido nos terrenos da escola, quase uma semana atrás, teimava em invadir seus pensamentos. Ele poderia jurar ter visto algo espreitando na borda da floresta. Algo familiar. Um corpo e um rosto, talvez.

Não, já havia analisado possibilidades mais nefastas, e aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Aquele homem não poderia estar se aventurando por ali. Não tão perto dos centauros, poderia?

Mexendo mais uma vez o corpo na cadeira, achou-se patético quando se deparou cogitando a possibilidade de "estar vendo coisas". Um ministro da magia não pode andar por aí simplesmente "vendo coisas", justamente agora que não podia nem pensar em tirar férias.

toc... Toc... TOC...

Já ouvira tanto essa batida na porta do seu escritório nos últimos dias que não precisava mais adivinhar de quem se tratava. Após ter dado a permissão para Percy Weasley entrar envolto em seus relatórios e manchetes d´O Proteta Diário, foi Alastor Moddy quem invadu a sala, mancando apressado até o gabinete, mantendo o olho bom focado em Scrimgeour.

A pessoa que o Ministro de fato esperava surgiu atrás do velho auror logo em seguida, inspirando o ar como se tivesse acabado de ser salvo de um afogamento.

**-~oOo~-**

A luz de uma lua avermelhada revelava uma rua deserta. Casas jaziam embaladas por um sono profundo, alheias ao ar tenebroso se acumulando, deixando tudo silencioso como a morte. Assim permaneciam os cômodos da antiga Mansão da família Black, emanando antiguidade e exalando cheiro de mofo. Uma mão esguia de unhas escarlate tateou a parede, agora fria e escura; acariciou também um velho armário cujo espelho sujo de poeira refletia com dificuldade uma mulher de longos e revoltosos cabelos negros que examinava despreocupadamente cada recanto da sala, iluminada fracamente por chamas azuis. Parecia que pedaços da própria escuridão haviam se desgrudado das sombras e agora vagavam pelo lugar. A mulher rodopiou sobre si mesma, seus olhos se iluminando ante a visão da figura alta de pele acinzentada no meio de outros tantos vestidos de negro assim como ela.

- Chegou a hora. – disse uma voz semelhante ao sibilo de cobras – Meus caros comensais... finalmente o dia que eu aguardava com tamanha intensidade. – Lord Voldemort abriu os braços enquanto falava – Está ao alcance de nossas mãos, o velho está finalmente morto. MORTO! – bradou por fim, abrindo um sorriso para fazer par aos braços esticados em uma exultação doentia.

Voldemort pareceu sair de um transe momentâneo, e sua expressão voltou a ser dura e implacável.

- Uma pena não ter saído tudo _exatamente_ como planejado.

Vários pares de olhos fixaram-se num corpo caído e arquejante à sua frente: Draco Malfoy encontrava-se arqueado sobre si mesmo, tentando se controlar para não gritar de dor.

– Impossível tolerar tanta fraqueza na mesma família. – sussurrou Voldemort com desprezo na voz, então ignorou a cena e voltou a olhar os comensais. - Mesmo com este... erro, devemos parabenizar aquele que nos proporcionou este dia glorioso. – estendeu a mão tão branca quanto um fantasma para o meio das tantas figuras trajadas de negro que o rodeavam, entre as quais um homem se destacava por estar apenas de camisa branca e calças pretas.

- Foi um prazer servi-lo, milord.

Severus Snape se pôs diante de Voldemort ciente dos olhares invejosos sobre si, embora estivesse calmo e frio, com apenas um leve erguer de lábio denunciando o que deveria sentir naquele momento. Usava apenas a camisa branca da qual antigamente só se viam pequenas tiras no colarinho e nas mangas, quando ainda mantinha seu cargo de professor e braço direito de Dumbledore. Tal vestimenta, antes impecável, agora se encontrava em estado de total miséria, retalhada por longos rasgões ainda com manchas frescas de seu próprio sangue, e Voldemort fizera questão que ele permanecesse assim até aquele momento.

- Observem todos vocês, o que acontece no fracasso – Voldemort apontou o torturado Draco caído no chão – e na vitória – continuou, erguendo a varinha e lançando um feitiço que cicatrizou as feridas de Snape ao mesmo tempo em que sua roupa voltava ao normal.

- Muito obrigado, milord. – Snape murmurou, inclinando o corpo em reverência.

- Os fracos devem ser punidos. – murmurou Voldemort, e voltou a olhar Draco – O que acha que devo fazer com o inútil do seu pai?

Ainda no chão, Draco ergueu a cabeça, os olhos vermelhos não conseguindo esconder o medo que sentia. Narcisa se precipitou de entre os comensais presentes e caiu de joelhos ao lado de seu filho.

- Não! Por favor, meu marido não!

- Ah, entendo. Talvez prefira seu filho, que se mostrou incapaz de servir a mim. – sua varinha era erguida mais uma vez – _Avada_...

- Milord – interveio Snape –, se me permite, penso que Draco ainda merece uma oportunidade. Deixe o garoto vivo e, caso ele realmente seja capaz, lhe dará alguma prova. Caso contrário – e baixou a vista para Narcisa – morrerá tentando.

Voldemort fixou os olhos afilados em Snape por alguns instantes. Snape manteve o olhar, e não moveu um músculo sequer.

- Como estamos numa ocasião especial, e para mostrar minha... generosidade, que assim seja. Agora, meus comensais, espero que cumpram com êxito as ordens, estamos mais livres do que nunca!

**-~oOo~-**

No próximo capítulo:

"_...Com isso tudo em mente, após um longo tempo analisando os prós e os contras, acabou por aceitar a sugestão que Moody lhe dera... inclusive já havia tomado as providências, tentando esquecer por um momento que o fato de acatar os conselhos de um auror aposentado apenas carimbava oficialmente o estado preocupante em que se encontrava o Ministério."_


	2. Emboscada

Olá a todos vocês que se propuseram a ler esta fanfic!

Esta história, assim como a grande maioria de seus personagens, são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling; eu só os peguei emprestado para me divertir um pouco.

-~oOo~-

_**Parte II - Emboscada**_

_...Percy surgiu atrás do velho auror_ _logo em seguida, inspirando o ar como se tivesse acabado de ser salvo de um afogamento._

- Perdão... senhor – disse Percy, arfante – eu tentei... – porém Scrimgeour o dispensava com um gesto da mão. Sabia bem como segurar aquele velho auror podia ser um trabalho difícil.

- Alastor. _Há quanto tempo_.

- Não me venha com suas ironias, Scrimgeour – Moody cruzou as mãos nas costas e pôs-se a andar de um lado a outro – espero sinceramente que tenha posto seu orgulho idiota de lado e tomado alguma medida sobre o que conversamos.

O ministro soltou um curto suspiro e se recostou na cadeira, ciente o bastante do motivo dele o estar pressionando – _como se fosse só ele _- pensou, lembrando das cobranças e das notícias recentes nos jornais, sem falar dos boatos na boca do povo. Com isso tudo em mente, após um longo tempo analisando os prós e os contras, acabou por aceitar a sugestão que Moody lhe dera... inclusive já havia tomado as providências, tentando esquecer por um momento que o fato de acatar os conselhos de um auror aposentado apenas carimbava oficialmente o estado preocupante em que se encontrava o Ministério. Vendo-se sem opções, acabou por declarar derrota e admitir que era a ideia mais sensata de que dispunha no momento. E a mais arriscada, também.

Rufus se permitiu um _flashback_ de uma semana atrás, quando encontrava-se de diante da lareira em seu gabinete, já bem depois da meia noite, analisando como a viagem pela rede de flu que estava prestes a fazer poderia causar desagradáveis efeitos colaterais devido à enorme distância física entre "aqui" e "lá", além de requerer um pedido formal ao setor adequado do _outro_ Ministério da Magia, em que constasse o exato porquê de se querer deslocar do país "A" ao país "B" via lareira. Mas ele era o Ministro da Magia, afinal de contas; tudo seria válido para manter aquela viagem no mais absoluto sigilo, ao menos por ora.

"_Infeliz do sujeito que tentar isso sem os devidos ajustes"_, pensou Rufus, rindo para si mesmo. Sem mais demora, jogou o pó de flú nas chamas, esperando que seus miolos continuassem no lugar em que sempre estiveram durante o processo.

- Bulgária, Ministério da Magia – anunciou, deixando que seu corpo fosse envolvido pelas verdes labaredas.

**-~oOo~-**

A luz da lua chegava com dificuldade àquela parte sombria do subúrbio da cidade. O único sinal de vida em um determinado beco escuro provinha do interior de uma construção de fachada decadente, que na melhor das hipóteses, passava a impressão geral de "mal conservado", com rachaduras ameaçando as paredes, além de uma placa de ferro bastante enferrujada e caindo de um lado acima da porta de entrada. Luzes fracas e opacas emanavam das janelas superiores.

Uma densa névoa de fumaça de cigarros infestava o interior do local, somada ao cheiro forte de bebida destilada e algo mais sórdido. Seus frequentadores não pareciam se importar nem um pouco com o clima pesado do lugar, absortos em gargalhadas estridentes, abafadas pelo som vibrante de uivos e assobios, em pleno show de _strip-tease_.

Havia um pequeno grupo de homens reunidos diante do balcão, parcialmente alheios ao espetáculo que se desenrolava a poucos metros. Seus trajes negros e longos, alguns com capuzes cobrindo a cabeça, destoavam do visual geral do local, mas eram na maioria das vezes simplesmente ignorados ou confundidos com um bando de malucos vestidos para o _Halloween_, já que a variedade de roupas, penteados, mechas de cabelo coloridas, piercings e tatuagens circulando ao redor os tornava praticamente imperceptíveis.  
Alguns destes homens ora olhavam ao redor com nada menos que repugnância na face pelo simples fato de estarem ali, ora não tiravam o olhar dos seios à mostra da stripper, balançando ao som da música. Outros deles exibiam sorrisos amarelos e maliciosos a esmo, como se soubessem que algo estava para acontecer.

De certa forma, eles estavam certos.

Por um breve instante, ninguém do grupo percebeu um homem com rosto oculto e vestes negras semelhantes às suas, esgueirar-se entre a maré masculina que se esbarrava para chegar mais perto do palco – e dos tornozelos da jovem dançarina seminua -, com uma das mãos ocultas nas costas, vir na direção deles e parar a poucos metros. Foi quando um mais atento de cabelo louro levantou o olhar e o percebeu.

- Ah, Avery – o louro disse para que seus companheiros ouvissem – mais um pouco lá dentro e pensaríamos que você tinha se afogado na privada – o comentário arrancou gargalhadas do resto do grupo.

O sujeito a quem chamaram de Avery gargalhou junto, embora o capuz e a máscara que encobriam seu rosto ocultassem sua expressão. O som da ironia ainda continuava, quando Avery silenciou de súbito e revelou a mão, erguendo-a acima da cabeça.

Ele segurava um objeto metálico negro, composto de uma pequena empunhadura provida de gatilho e uma peça cilíndrica afixada à base de um cano curto e oco que agora apontava para o teto. O metal do cano refletia vermelho em contato com a iluminação artificial do local.

Antes que as pessoas ali presentes pudessem reconhecer, brancas de pânico, o objeto em sua mão, ouviram um estampido breve e ensurdecedor, seguido do aroma inconfundível de pólvora.

- Liberem o local. – ecoou uma voz masculina suave, porém forte e clara o suficiente para que fosse ouvida nos breves instantes entre o silêncio causado pelo choque inicial e a instalação do tumulto que se seguiu. Apenas o pequeno grupo de homens em frente a Avery permaneceu no local, assistindo passivamente o aglomerado de pessoas a espremer-se de qualquer modo na a única porta de saída. Alguns deles riam e questionavam entre si porquê fugir do ruído daquela coisa metálica como se ela pudesse fazer algum enorme estrago de repente.

Não demorou muito até que a sinfonia estridente de gritos cessasse e o portão duplo de metal se fechasse sozinho com um rangido atrás deles, deixando o silêncio cair pesado sobre o ambiente.

Clap... clap... clap...

O louro levantou-se de seu assento batendo palmas. Os outros quatro agora analisavam o recente espetáculo com um misto de curiosidade e desconfiança.

- Foi um belo show, Avery, devo admitir. Só não entendo o porquê de ter interrompido nosso pequeno... divertimento, fazendo todo mundo ir embora mais cedo – concluiu, erguendo uma peça íntima deixada no chão – e ainda por cima com este artefato estúpido que tem nas mãos.

- Ah, peço que me perdoe, Nott. Eu _realmente_ sinto muito. – ele respondeu, tirando sua máscara e atirando-a ao chão displicentemente, revelando uma face marcada por cicatrizes, ainda mais deformada pelo sorriso cínico estampado no rosto. Avery começou uma caminhada lenta de um lado a outro do salão sem nunca tirar o grupo de seu campo de visão, girando o objeto metálico nos dedos numa espécie de brincadeira maliciosa.

Nott olhou de soslaio para os outros comensais, finalmente assimilando o tom estranhamente sarcástico na voz de Avery. Suas ações de alguns minutos atrás não haviam sido como planejado; ao invés disso ele acabara de simplesmente afugentar e dispersar aquele bando imundo de trouxas. Definitivamente, havia algo errado. Um outro comensal já se adiantara e tratava de enfiar lentamente a mão por dentro da capa.

- Estamos lentos para perceber as coisas hoje, não? – Avery deu um pequeno esgar - E, a propósito...

Enquanto falava, apontou o objeto para o comensal que havia tirado sorrateiramente a varinha das vestes, provocando outro estampido alto como aquele que dissipou a multidão. O impacto que atingiu o braço do homem o fez soltar um grito lancinante de dor e largar longe a varinha.

– ...Estas belezinhas até que são bem úteis.

O comensal atingido se atirou gemendo ao chão em busca da varinha, mas o que caiu foi apenas seu corpo inerte quando um jato vermelho lhe acertou o flanco. Os outros quatro já estavam de pé com as varinhas em punho quando Avery voltou a encará-los com a própria varinha também erguida, fazendo um par inusitado com a outra arma.

- Isso é _traição_? – Nott murmurou entre os dentes, mas logo mudou de expressão e passou a exibir um brilho diferente no olhar – Não importa, levarei sua cabeça de presente para o lorde, tenho certeza de que ele ficará bastante satisfeito.

Avery não parecia mostrar sinais de medo ou preocupação mesmo em clara desvantagem numérica, o que não impediu os comensais de fecharem um círculo ao seu redor, visando encurralá-lo contra a parede oposta.

- Afastem-se todos vocês, ele é meu. – Nott anunciou.

Faíscas roxas voaram de sua varinha, mas chocaram-se contra um escudo translúcido conjurado por Avery. O comensal atacante só teve tempo de notar, abismado, seu feitiço voltar contra si mesmo antes de seu corpo ser violentamente arremessado contra as prateleiras de bebidas e despencar para trás do balcão.

Ao invés de preocupar-se com a própria integridade física devido ao restante do grupo, Avery manteve o escudo e deixou que sua atenção fosse desviada para algo no teto.

Seus adversários ficaram confusos ante a atitude do ex colega e cometeram a sandice de também olhar para cima, de onde avistaram uma figura humanóide se atirar de seu esconderijo entre as vigas de madeira do alto e cair agachada no espaço vazio entre eles.

A figura se ergueu em posição ereta, revelando a forma de uma pessoa de estatura alta. O que os comensais puderam ver, a princípio, foram as costas de um sobretudo negro e longas mechas castanho avermelhadas caindo-lhe pelos ombros, além mãos esguias e quase impossivelmente pálidas. Eles decidiram não esperar pelas apresentações formais e atacaram-no ainda por trás, porém seus feitiços apenas bateram nas costas do estranho sem causar nenhum dano aparente.

O espanto daqueles homens foi ainda maior quando o recém-chegado continuou imóvel, perfeitamente imune aos ataques. Eles conheciam um tipo de ser capaz de resistir a uma grande variedade de feitiços provenientes de magia negra: os lobisomens. Não raro, era necessário que vários ataques fossem lançados em conjunto para derrubar uma fera como esta, e mesmo assim, tal habilidade se dava apenas quando transformados sob a lua cheia, o que não parecia ser o caso ali.

A possibilidade de haver uma outra classe de seres com habilidades semelhantes se encontrava bem adiante, com o rosto agora de perfil mostrando os dentes cerrados, esboçando uma espécie de sorriso nada amigável, de onde sobressaía um canino branco como marfim.

- Isso faz cócegas – disse o recém-chegado, com um tom de voz suave e afável que continha uma leve insinuação de ameaça – mas eu detesto que um bando de marmanjos me faça cócegas.

O rosto dos comensais se distorceu em fúria, não apenas pela ameaça na voz do sujeito, mas porque muitos deles tentaram em vão aparatar, constatando que o lugar havia sido previamente enfeitiçado contra fugas.

**-~oOo~-**

No próximo capítulo:

"_Você acha mesmo que_ _Você-sabe-quem mandou seguidores fiéis tão longe apenas para matar um único traidor, que por sinal era o Diretor de Durmstrang? Nós sabemos o que ele planeja fazer, e também sabemos exatamente _como_ ele pretende fazer isso. Karkaroff foi só um maldito bônus!_"

Nota:

Vocês reconhecerão alguns trechos como pertencentes à linha cronológica do 7º livro, e outros não. O plano é ser tão fiel ao livro quanto me for possível, à medida que a história for avançando.


	3. Aqueles que vêm de longe

Olá a todos vocês que se propuseram a ler esta fanfic!

Esta história, assim como a grande maioria de seus personagens, são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling; eu só os peguei emprestado para me divertir um pouco.

-~oOo~-

_**Parte III -**__**Aqueles que vêm de longe**_

_...O rosto dos comensais se distorceu em fúria, não apenas pela ameaça na voz do sujeito, mas porque muitos deles tentaram em vão aparatar, constatando que o lugar havia sido previamente enfeitiçado contra fugas. _

Cadeiras espalhadas a esmo, inúmeros cacos de vidro espatifados e álcool e sangue derramados decoravam o bar. Pouco tempo depois que os comensais foram derrotados, um ruído típico de aparatação foi ouvido no salão ainda fechado e dois homens com o brasão do Ministério Búlgaro ostentado em coletes roxos apareceram ali.

Os recém chegados encararam com desconfiança a presença de Avery, mas tal impressão se desfez como mágica, ao perceberem que entre os comensais desacordados e atados por um feitiço se encontrava outro Avery, absolutamente idêntico ao que estava de pé os recepcionando, exceto pela falta de roupas e algumas cicatrizes a mais. O corpo magricela seminu do Avery amarrado se derramava sobre o dos outros comparsas igualmente inertes, com filetes de sangue escorrendo de pequenos orifícios no pescoço. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a esboçar qualquer objeção a isso nas próximas horas.

Os dois aurores se entreolharam sorrindo com malícia, passando pelo Avery de pé e seu companheiro pálido com um aceno de cabeça, indo em direção aos comensais. Um deles se ajoelhou e fez um gesto simples de varinha na direção do Avery caído para confirmar sua autenticidade – e lançou um olhar irônico dos minúsculos ferimentos abertos no pescoço, ao ruivo alto, que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros -, enquanto o outro limpava a bagunça do ambiente com algumas poucas palavras e acenos de mão delicados, capazes de atiçar a inveja de qualquer trouxa desorganizado.

- Belo trabalho, vocês dois. – elogiou aquele que terminava de devolver as garrafas de vidro já reparadas a seus devidos lugares. - Espero que com isso tenhamos alguma paz por aqui, já é o segundo ataque esta semana e não resta dúvidas de que daqui sairia o terceiro.

- Eles estarão em ordem para o interrogatório, mas o peladão aí vai sentir uma _leve_ indisposição quando acordar. – observou o Avery de pé em tom casual, dando um leve toque no próprio pescoço com os dedos – Precisamos saber o que eles andam fazendo tão longe de casa.

- Sem problemas, _шеф_* – respondeu o outro auror, antes de fazer sinal de ok para o parceiro e ambos desaparecerem com um estalo juntamente com os prisioneiros.

Depois que eles partiram, o silêncio caiu pesado sobre local. O falso Avery adquiriu um ar pensativo e uma sombriedade na voz digna do verdadeiro comensal, quando finalmente falou.

- Não precisa, Sanguini. Já sei o que você vai dizer.

O parceiro o observava fixamente, com um olhar inquiridor.

- Você deve achar que aquilo está acontecendo de novo.

Sanguini continuou a observá-lo, de mãos juntas à frente do corpo, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Eu realmente espero não ter de descobrir que esteja... embora, o que mais eles poderiam querer aqui? – Neste ponto da conversa, buscou o olhar do parceiro e o manteve, esperando uma resposta.

- Bom, vamos ver o que temos... – Ele finalmente respondeu, erguendo a mão fechada em punho e levantando os dedos à medida que enumerava fatos.

- ...eles vem aqui e atacam os trouxas locais como já fizeram inúmeras vezes em Londres; enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, recebemos notícias de que os Lewis foram incomodados não faz nem duas semanas. Para completar, as outras famílias também estão ficando com medo.

Sanguini ergueu o olhar por entre 3 dedos pálidos.

- Então, o que mais eles poderiam querer aqui? – Ele complementou - Desculpe, mas você já conhece essa resposta melhor do que eu.

- Ótimo, nem você para me animar agora.

Sanguini apenas confirmou com um triste aceno, e concluiu o raciocínio.

- Neste caso, o que faremos a respeito?

- Ora, o que você acha? – o pseudo Avery resmungou, irritado - Nós vamos impedir.

Sanguini adquiriu uma expressão satisfeita de repente, tanto pela resposta que ouviu, quanto pela evidente transformação que havia começado a alterar a forma física do parceiro. Primeiro foi o cabelo; os fios antes curtos e grisalhos foram aos poucos se alongando e caindo em ondas castanhas, ao passo que seu rosto perdeu as feições de Avery e se contorceu em formas desconcertantes. Todo o seu corpo foi perdendo os contornos duros e masculinos, que se moldaram em suaves e sutis curvas. Sanguini observou as roupas que minutos atrás lhe caíam sob medida ficarem grandes demais para a mulher que surgiu dentro delas, fitando-o com os conhecidos olhos também castanhos.

- Ah, finalmente eu. – ela suspirou, imaginando a figura cômica que deveria estar parecendo, com as mãos totalmente ocultas sob as mangas do sobretudo quando soltou os braços ao longo do corpo, e a bainha das calças arrastando no chão - Preciso tirar esse trapo já, aquele imbecil estava fedendo a porco quando eu tive de arrancar isso dele.

Sanguini não conteve o riso.

- Bem vinda de volta, Hope.

- É hora de nos apressar, creio que ainda teremos de plantar certas informações na mente daqueles policiais – e agora sua voz não escondia um tom contrariado – Eles estão bem menos preocupados do que deveriam, e tudo o que posso dizer é para tomarem cuidado com a droga dos raios verdes.

- Não sei se devo chegar muito perto desse pessoal – disse Sanguini com um ar divertido – Acho que o chefe deles tem pavor a mim – ele deu uma pausa, assumindo a expressão de quem lembra de algo engraçado – Não faço idéia do por quê.

E parecia ser verdade. Sempre que Sanguini aproximava-se do homem, este o olhava de soslaio e colocava uma das mãos no pescoço como se quisesse escondê-lo, e de vez em quando era flagrado levantando a gola da farda de forma discreta quando o percebia por perto. Provavelmente, o chefe de polícia não conseguia entender o motivo de alguém andar por aí com a falta de cor que geralmente se adquire quando se está dentro de um caixão.

- Ah, é – ele continuou – Ivan e os outros já deram conta do recado enquanto os policiais montavam vigília lá fora, certos de que pegariam um dos... mefin... mufin... como é mesmo que eles chamam?

- Mafiosos? – Hope sugeriu.

Isso! Ah, se eles soubessem...

Sanguini arregaçou uma das mangas do sobretudo e examinou um relógio prateado em seu pulso.

– Adivinhe – ele instigou, novamente com o meio sorriso que, segundo Hope, teimava em não deixar seu rosto – Estamos incrivelmente atrasados, e a noite ainda vai ser longa.

- Um vampiro que usa relógios trouxas – comentou Hope casualmente – Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo. Sanguini, você realmente não existe.

- Olha quem fala, o que você fazia com uma arma de fogo? – ele retrucou, soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida - Fico me perguntando se aqueles caras tiveram alguma ideia do que os atingiu, literalmente falando.

– Ora, você me conhece, adoro um elemento surpresa. Além do mais, sei que você tem venerado os trouxas desde que eles criaram o protetor solar fator 150 - acrescentou, com um sorriso sarcástico - Agora vamos, ou acabaremos metidos naquelas malditas medidas disciplinares.

Hope esticou a mão para Sanguini, que abriu um largo sorriso ante a perspectiva de aparatar, experiência que ele particularmente considerava curiosíssima e muito divertida. Seu relógio de pulso marcava quase três da madrugada quando os dois desapareceram com um característico estalo.

**-~oOo~-**

"_Você acha mesmo que_ _Você-sabe-quem mandou seguidores fiéis tão longe apenas para matar um único traidor, que por sinal era o Diretor de Durmstrang? Nós dois sabemos o que ele planeja fazer, e também sabemos exatamente _como_ ele pretende fazer isso. Karkaroff foi só um maldito bônus!_"

Tal frase passara a desfilar pelos corredores mentais de Michail Milanov, Primeiro Ministro Búlgaro, tempos depois da visita nada inusitada de seu colega londrino, cuja voz insistia em assombrá-lo, relembrando-lhe acontecimentos sombrios da primeira guerra que por muito pouco não passaram de um sonho ruim. Rufus detestaria admitir abertamente, mas Michail sabia que o episódio de sua visita fora um claro pedido de socorro, embora camuflado sob um alerta de que aquilo que começara como um plano megalomaníaco do Bruxo das Trevas para ampliar seu domínio de terror, poderia estar tomando forma também em seu país.

Como se não bastasse os problemas anteriores, agora a morte do diretor de Hogwarts também entrava para a lista.

_O que é isso agora, assassinato em série de diretores?_ - foi o pensamento ácido que se permitiu ter.

Michail acabou sendo convencido pelo seu colega inglês de que o foco estava se espalhando de forma perigosa: o fato de seus aurores lhe relatarem confrontos semanais com comensais e outras criaturas suspeitas de ter alguma ligação com o Bruxo das Trevas, até mesmo ali na longínqua Bulgária, não era mera coincidência.

Como dizia um ditado bruxo misteriosamente incorporado pelos trouxas, era preciso cortar o mal pela raiz. Por tal motivo fora criada a S.I.A., um Esquadrão de Auxílio Internacional submetido a treinamentos especiais que mesclavam artes mágicas e rigorosos exercícios físicos, fortalecendo o corpo em conjunto com a mente de seus aurores, para garantir que isso acontecesse.

Pelo que Rufus lhe dissera, o Ministério londrino havia disponibilizado um limitado número de aurores cuidando para que os recentes ataques a aglomerações trouxas parecessem atentados terroristas, ocorrências menores ligadas a indivíduos avulsos ou ainda tragédias naturais - e não a fúria enlouquecida de um Bruxo das Trevas. Assim, a ideia de parte de sua equipe se infiltrar na tal "polícia", não era tão ruim assim. Com esse objetivo em mente, acatou distribuir uma pequena parte do contingente da S.I.A. para dar um reforço com os problemas no mundo não mágico, enquanto que o restante se encontrava aguardando naquele exato instante as ordens para seguir uma longa viagem.

O Ministro se dirigiu ao local onde parte do esquadrão aguardava e observou seus silenciosos membros; oito deles se dividiam no local, alguns de pé em posição rígida, de mãos juntas nas costas e outros sentados nos longos assentos de pedra do salão localizado nos andares inferiores do prédio, aguardando o momento da partida. Michail murmurou um comentário audível apenas para si mesmo; ainda havia um pequeno problema momentâneo.

Dois de seus membros estavam atrasados.

Ao menos eles tinham um bom motivo, uma missão importante para capturar os responsáveis pelo fortalecimento dos seguidores do Bruxo das Trevas em seu país, e ele esperava com excitação que ao menos houvesse um entre eles que fosse de seu círculo íntimo.

Esse momento de reflexão foi o tempo necessário para que um de seus assistentes chegasse com a informação de que os dois restantes haviam aparatado nas imediações do prédio e pediam permissão para se juntar ao resto do esquadrão. Michail sorriu consigo mesmo; a missão havia sido concluída com sucesso.

Os aurores se dirigiram até alguns andares mais abaixo, tão silenciosamente quanto haviam esperado. O destino final era uma velha garagem de ônibus abandonada, com um aspecto desolador. Havia veículos tristonhos, decrépitos e caindo aos pedaços no amplo estacionamento, mas caprichosamente alinhados em duas fileiras, quando o grupo surgiu no topo da escada do subterrâneo do Ministério. Um homem baixo e rechonchudo passou à frente deles e parou diante da porta de um ônibus no mesmo estado deplorável dos outros, sacou sua varinha e com um movimento de maestro deu um toque rápido na lateral do carro.

Foi como se enormes mãos invisíveis arrancassem a lataria exterior do grande veículo de dois andares como se fosse a tampa de uma lata de sardinhas. Conforme a antiga roupa de metal ia se desdobrando e desaparecendo no ar, um revestimento roxo escuro polido aparecia e tomava seu lugar, esticando-se e adequando-se ao esqueleto do ônibus até cobrir toda a sua extensão, deixando-o com aspecto novinho em folha.

Já era do conhecimento do Ministro e do Departamento de Aurores em geral, que uma viagem coletiva destes últimos exigiria o gasto de um tempo precioso em procedimentos mágicos protetores, além do perigo envolvido no processo tradicional: uma razoável quantidade de bruxos voando em suas vassouras e berrando uns para os outros a fim de manter toda a organização possível, bem às vistas de curiosos e trouxas, não parecia ser uma ideia das mais seguras, mesmo sob os feitiços desilusórios. Sem mencionar que uma grande burocracia era requerida para uso coletivo das redes de flú internacionais. Tal empecilho não constava nos planos; a viagem deveria necessariamente ser feita longe dos olhares suspeitos do Ministério londrino, do qual, nas atuais circunstâncias, muitos funcionários poderiam perfeitamente encabeçar uma lista negra de suspeitos de serem peões do tabuleiro de Você-sabe-quem.

Michaíl era da opinião que o uso de umas poucas medidas não convencionais eram a melhor maneira de contornar um problema sem maiores dores de cabeça, e transformar aqueles veículos em uma espécie de chaves de portal coletivas havia sido uma delas.

O recém revelado Nôitibus Ministerial abriu sua porta com o leve som que só carro novo faz, convidando seus passageiros a se acomodarem para a longa viagem.

Os membros do esquadrão embarcaram procurando um bom lugar para se segurar. O motorista olhou para os passageiros, fez sinal de OK e pisou fundo.

Frações de segundo depois, um borrão roxo se deslocava em velocidade absurda pelo túnel subterrâneo que desembocava numa rua pouco movimentada, parar sumir como um vendaval invisível noite afora.

**-~oOo~-**

Nuvens alaranjadas cobriam o céu, anunciando o fim da tarde. Lá longe na linha do horizonte, um trem cortava caminho na paisagem verde, soltando vapores ocasionais.

O borrão das planícies e dos campos se refletia nas lentes de Harry, sem que ele as enxergasse realmente. Estava naquele trem praticamente sozinho, com exceção de Lupin e Tonks, que agora deveriam estar zanzando pelo corredor, como que respeitando seu silêncio.

Tentava esquecer por um segundo um fato em especial, mas outros ousavam perturbar sua mente. Voldemort... a profecia... tentara não pensar também sobre isso, mas agora seria inevitável.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando visualizar algo diferente. Visualizou um prédio irregular pendendo de um lado, mas sempre misteriosamente equilibrado, sem nunca desabar. Lupin oferecera a Harry um tempo, mesmo breve, de descanso na Toca antes de passar o último período na casa dos Dursley, mas ele não faria isso. Não agora e não com o mundo bruxo mais vulnerável do que nunca. Não iria se arriscar a ir para a Toca e pôr seus amigos em perigo. E além do mais, ele _tinha_ de ir para a casa dos tios. Só mais esta vez.

Harry só percebeu que o trem havia diminuído a velocidade quando Lupin abriu com cautela a porta da cabine e esperou que olhasse para ele.

- King´s Cross, Harry. Chegamos.

Foi quando Harry já tinha posto os pés no outro lado da estação, com Lupin e Tonks o ajudando com a bagagem, que o ex-professor insistiu.

- Tem certeza que não quer, Harry? – e Tonks reforçou – Há aurores protegendo a Toca dia e noite... você realmente não precisa ir agora, se não quiser.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e procurou determinação para dizer

- Preciso – e achou que deveria completar com qualquer coisa que fosse – Eu estou bem.

Lupin assentiu. No fundo sabia que deveria ser assim, mesmo que a idéia não lhe agradasse, ainda que a Rua dos Alfeneiros e proximidades _também_ estivessem recebendo vigília.

Nesse momento seu olhar bateu em duas figuras de terno cinza listrado que vinham a passos largos na direção deles. Harry puxou a varinha instintivamente, como se sua mente apagasse todos os pensamentos anteriores e só lhe restasse uma raiva crescente.

- Calma – disse Tonks, colocando a mão em seu ombro – São aurores.

Quando eles se aproximaram, Harry notou que um já era conhecido, mas não identificava o outro, apenas uns poucos centímetros mais baixo e de curto cabelo castanho-escuro.

- Savage. Kirm – cumprimentou Tonks, e eles devolveram com um leve aceno de cabeça para os três.

- O que vieram fazer aqui? – indagou Harry, cuja raiva não tinha passado por completo.

- Potter – começou Kirm, com tato, olhando de relance Tonks e Lupin, que os fitava com um quê de desconfiança na face – Precisamos que venha conosco. É um assunto de seu interesse. E urgente.

**-~oOo~-**

No próximo capítulo:

"_- Pois eu tenho a impressão de que os dois vão se meter em problemas, porque eu não sei onde está escrito que tenho que ceder aos caprichos do Ministro. Se eu fosse algum de vocês iria correndo dar o recado, e torcendo para não ser despedido. – Harry tinha acabado de passar por situações perturbadoras, estava exausto física e mentalmente e estava disposto a mandar os lacaios de Scrimgeour para algum raio que os partisse."_

Notas:

* _шеф_ - significa "chefe" na língua búlgara. Segundo o tradutor, soa algo como "shef".

Vocês reconhecerão alguns trechos como pertencentes à linha cronológica do 7º livro, e outros não. O plano é ser tão fiel ao livro quanto me for possível, à medida que a história for avançando.

Há pessoas que estão deixando perguntas nas reviews, mas como não possuem conta aqui no , o sistema os classifica como "guest", me impossibilitando de responder aos comentários. Então, se você tiver alguma pergunta a fazer, mas não estiver logado, basta deixar e-mail ou algum outro meio de contato, que eu ficarei feliz em te retornar. Caso contrário, responderei neste espaço, no final do capítulo seguinte.

Amanda Laís, se você estiver por aí:

Fico feliz em saber que há "várias coisas" te deixando curiosa. Neste caso estamos quites, você também me deixou curiosa. Eu gostaria muito de saber que coisas são estas; seria ótimo para eu conferir se estou indo pelo caminho certo.

Quanto à sua pergunta, bom, já foi citado um nome feminino. De repente, vai que é ela... ou não.


	4. Inimigo oculto

Olá a todos vocês que se propuseram a ler esta fanfic!

Esta história, assim como a grande maioria de seus personagens, são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling; eu só os peguei emprestado para me divertir um pouco.

-~oOo~-

_**Parte IV – **__**Inimigo oculto**_

"_Short, preciso que reúna a equipe. Surgiu um trabalho especial para vocês._"

Fora a ordem do velho Michail em uma reunião particular travada a sete chaves em seu gabinete, e o clima da conversa arrastara-se pesadamente. Assim como a maioria dos chefes mágicos, Michail Milanov sempre desconfiara que houvesse muitos ouvidos grudados pelos cantos, por isso mantinha o tom de voz controlado em volume baixo ao lhe repassar a tarefa de reforçar o contingente auror do país amigo, que agora tinha de dividir suas forças com os cada vez mais frequentes ataques ao mundo trouxa, e principalmente, tratar do caso Dumbledore.

"..._E então vocês partirão para Londres dentro de poucos dias... Algum problema, Short?_" – indagara o Ministro, notando a sombra passageira que provavelmente havia nublado seu semblante.

"_Não... problema algum, senhor._" - Foi a pronta resposta de alguém que tratava de afastar antigas e inquietantes memórias, tentando deixá-las para depois.

Mesmo após Michail deixar a sala para tratar de outros assuntos, Hope permanecera observando algum ponto do gabinete impecavelmente organizado de seu chefe, com a expressão distante.

A notícia caíra como uma bomba: em todos os países da Europa que haviam sofrido com a tentativa de expansão de domínio do Bruxo das Trevas na primeira guerra, via-se facilmente jornais cujas primeiras páginas estampavam de todas as formas possíveis o falecimento do diretor de Hogwarts.

Não era difícil concluir que as reais circunstâncias ainda permaneciam misteriosas para as massas; cada periódico mostrava em matérias de capa a sua versão dos fatos, colhidos das mais diversas fontes, e a maioria prometia testemunhos oculares da noite em que tudo aconteceu. Um ou dois deles até estampavam a foto de uma suposta testemunha em especial: o famoso "menino que sobreviveu" dera seu depoimento afirmando categoricamente que o responsável pelo assassinato do ex diretor havia sido alguém de sua inteira confiança.

_Londres_. _Depois de tanto tempo, voltaria a pôr os pés lá._

Poucos dias depois, Hope deixava seus pensamentos a levarem longe, percebendo apenas de soslaio a paisagem correr frenética e incessantemente além da janela, desfigurando-se em meros borrões luminosos. Apesar da tremenda velocidade na qual estavam viajando, aquela deveria ser a chave de portal mais confortável do mundo mágico, pois uma vez em seu interior, mal conseguia-se notar que o nôitibus atravessava Estados e países com a velocidade do turbilhão de pensamentos nos quais divagava pela enésima vez, desde que soubera que teria de voltar à sua terra natal.

Um longo veículo roxo de dois andares se solidificou no ar a pouco mais de meio metro acima da rua de pedra batida e pousou majestosamente, sem causar ruído algum que perturbasse a calmaria sem sinal de vida àquela hora da madrugada. Apenas Hope e Sanguini desceram do nôitibus, ela envolta por um grosso sobretudo que a cobria quase que completamente e protegia do frio da manhã, enquanto que Sanguini parecia não se importar com o vento gélido roçando sua pele. O ar se condensou próximo à boca de Hope quando ela ergueu o olhar e vislumbrou parte do vilarejo de Hogsmeade, que se estendia a cerca de cem metros deles.

- Tudo ainda está como se lembra? – Quis saber Sanguini, dando uma olhada de relance na mesma direção.

- Não estou certa – ela respondeu, mais para si mesma do que para tirar a dúvida do parceiro - Já faz algum tempo desde que estive aqui, mas pelo visto logo iremos descobrir.

Ela forçou um pequeno sorriso, e os dois puseram-se a caminhar.

**-~oOo~-**

Mais uma vez contemplando a falsa paisagem noturna da sua janela, Rufus Scrimgeour amaldiçoava a leve tremedeira que tomara conta de suas mãos, sofrendo para acertar a sineta no meio da cera quente que selaria o pergaminho endereçado a um certo Senhor Hopkins, que apenas ambos sabiam se tratar de um nome falso para Kingsley Shacklebolt. Desde os frequentes e irritantes alertas de Moody, ele fora obrigado a perceber como estava perdendo o controle da situação: Pius Thicknesse vinha agindo de forma estranha e, segundo suas últimas fontes confiáveis, tentava formar aliados na escolha do novo diretor para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, pelas suas costas. Assim, sentia-se sufocado dentro de seu próprio _habitat_, incapaz de mover abertamente um dedo que fosse.

Agora, esforçava-se para manter-se calmo e utilizar as últimas partículas de paciência que lhe restavam, enfim selando a correspondência e atando-a à pata de um corvo, para que não despertasse suspeitas. Rufus suspirou e voltou a pensar em como seria _divertido_ comandar outra vez um grupo de aurores. "_Um grupo excepcional de aurores_", como lhe havia garantido Michaíl.

Ele tivera a oportunidade de analisar aqueles homens a seu critério quando ainda se encontrava em território estrangeiro, sendo acompanhado pelo próprio Michail. Mas "homens" era apenas um modo de pensar, já que as apresentações formais ficaram a cargo da líder do esquadrão, uma mulher magra de estatura mediana, com longas mechas castanho escuras caindo onduladas do alto de um rabo de cavalo, fazendo par com a expressão séria e altiva.

Lembrou de quando passara um olhar analítico em cada um dos membros, voltando a observar um deles em particular. Seus olhos fixaram-se na figura esguia e muito, mas muito pálida para seu gosto, prostrada bem ao lado da mulher. Aquele homem tinha uma aparência jovem e parecia ser bastante cordial apesar de _todo o resto_. Seu cabelo castanho avermelhado escorria pelos ombros até a metade das costas, e vestia trajes de tons negros e roxos contrastando com sua pele e cabelos. Ele ostentava um meio sorriso calmo e misterioso, e agora devolvia-lhe um olhar cor de mel, sem parecer se importar realmente com sua insistência em mirá-lo por mais tempo que o normal.

Rufus desviou o olhar a contragosto, antes que o ato pudesse ser recebido com animosidade e tratara de dar as instruções iniciais: aqueles que não foram escalados para reforçar o contingente no mundo trouxa deveriam se alojar em áreas distantes uns dos outros, no máximo em duplas, por questões estratégicas.

O Ministro não queria se importar com o fato de os forasteiros terem um tipo diferente de conduta, primeiro porque fora justamente esse o motivo que o levou a "contratá-los", e também não queria se preocupar com o outro fato de um de seus membros ser nada menos que um _vampiro_, seres que sempre permaneceram e ainda permaneciam nulos até agora; quem poderia saber se eles estavam realmente nas sombras? E aquele ali parecia calmo e amigável demais para o seu gosto.

Acontece que seu subconsciente tratava de martelar seu cérebro, determinado em preocupá-lo ainda mais.

**-~oOo~-**

Para a maioria das pessoas em Hogsmeade, quase cinco da manhã era considerado extremamente cedo. Principalmente quando dois estranhos batem à sua porta. Corrigindo, _entram_ pela sua porta.

As ordens tinham sido bem claras: os aurores estrangeiros deveriam se misturar à população local sem revelar sua verdadeira condição. Mesmo assim, quando Hope e Sanguini puseram os pés numa estalagem de Hogsmeade enquanto o sol ainda cogitava a ideia de se erguer, o estalajadeiro parou de organizar melancolicamente os copos e garrafas nas prateleiras e deu uma longa examinada na dupla que adentrou o estabelecimento. Assim que notou a palidez incomum, o semblante calmo e o corpo esguio de Sanguini, ficou paralisado e de olhos vidrados, deixando cair por acidente um copo de vidro, que parou seu percurso antes que chegasse ao chão e se espatifasse, voltando sozinho para seu lugar ao lado dos outros na prateleira.

Depois do movimento, Hope recolocou a varinha num bolso interno do sobretudo, olhando de soslaio para Sanguini, que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

Só conseguiram o tão desejado quarto depois de uma longa e cansativa abordagem sobre quem supostamente eram e de onde vieram, histórias sobre visitas a parentes, além de argumentos sobre como um verdadeiro comensal da morte não se disporia a responder metade daquelas perguntas e de como todos já estariam mortos.

- Da próxima vez, transfiguro você ou finjo que é meu criado. – advertiu Hope, desabando na única poltrona do aposento sem se importar com o estado corroído em que ela se encontrava, determinada a tirar um bom cochilo. Porém o sono não conseguiu vencer a batalha contra os pensamentos caóticos que vinham travando uma batalha em sua cabeça a noite inteira.

- E eu tenho culpa de chamar tanta atenção?

Sanguini se voltou para Hope quando não obteve resposta, deparando-se com o estado pensativo ao qual ela se entregara. Ele recostou-se na parede de frente à poltrona onde a parceira estava e cruzou os braços, ficando a mirá-la fixamente até que ela notasse a sua insistência silenciosa.

- Você está assim desde que nos incumbiram dessa missão. – Ele insistiu – Está pensando no falecido Dumbledore, que Merlin o tenha. É ainda aquela conversa, que não te sai da cabeça?

- E como poderia ser diferente, Darten? – Hope retrucou com ar irônico ao invocar o nome oficial do parceiro, coisa que só costumava fazer quando o assunto em questão era de extrema seriedade.

– Esqueceu-se que _também_ é por causa dele que estamos aqui? Não posso simplesmente parar de pensar que há uma relação entre tudo o que ele me falou e isto aqui – ela fez um gesto aleatório indicando todo o aposento – Eu sei que há algo muito, mas muito estranho por trás desse... – por um segundo Hope pareceu agoniada com a palavra presa na garganta – falecimento, mas ainda não descobri o que é.

Ambos se calaram por um momento, enquanto Hope recordou novamente o momento no qual se encontrou pela última vez com o recente ex-diretor de Hogwarts. Era possível contar nos dedos as agradáveis ocasiões em que ele se retirava da escola e de suas obrigações para lhe fazer uma visita, e neste último encontro – cerca de um mês antes da morte -, Hope assustara-se com a mancha necrosada que havia tomado conta de uma das mãos do idoso amigo.

Diferentemente das demais vezes em que o vira pessoalmente, embora a impressão que o bruxo se empenhara em deixar fosse aquela do senhor carismático e agradável de sempre, Dumbledore parecera-lhe muito abatido e vez ou outra ela tinha a impressão de perceber uma névoa de preocupação nublando o seu semblante. Não demorou muito até a impressão se confirmar: o teor da conversa entre eles saiu do âmbito das amenidades e tomou um rumo totalmente inesperado quando ele lhe revelou uma história fantástica e macabra envolvendo horcruxes, que a intrigara na época e agora a sensação voltara pior do que nunca. Hope fechou os olhos em parte para se concentrar naqueles pensamentos e em parte porque o seu corpo já começava a exigir um descanso devido à viagem, e acabou por adormecer ali mesmo.

Sanguini continuava observando a parceira em total silêncio; ele conhecia de cabo a rabo o teor daquela conversa, porém não havia compreendido o seu conteúdo muito mais do que a própria Hope. Na época em que ela recebera a ilustre visita, Sanguini se encontrava, ironicamente, na própria Hogwarts, tratando de se safar de uma situação complicada com Horácio Slughorn, reconhecidamente aficionado por saber mais sobre a _condição_ de seres como ele. Felizmente, conseguira contornar bem a situação ou pelo menos era isso em que queria acreditar, até descobrir aquele livro que o bruxo tanto insistia em escrever. Ao contrário de suas expectativas, o livro foi concluído e publicado mesmo após as suas fracassadas tentativas de persuadir o professor do contrário. Ao menos, para seu alívio, ele fora impresso em uma tiragem muito pequena. Sanguini tentou acalmar a si mesmo; ao menos, em meio a bruxos em geral, o assunto "vampiros" não era considerado de muita importância.

Ele foi tirado de seus devaneios ao perceber que o cansaço da viagem já tomara inteiramente a parceira, que se entregara ao sono ainda sentada na poltrona, numa posição pouco confortável. Aproximou-se dela com passos silenciosos como os de um gato e ergueu-a nos braços sem que ela movesse uma pálpebra, repousando-a numa das camas do pequeno aposento, que além daquele móvel era provido de um baú no extremo da cama onde Hope agora dormia, e de um pequeno guarda roupas. Sanguini também teve o cuidado de puxar um cobertor sobre seu corpo.

- Logo agora que eu queria dar uma olhada no estoque de sangue em pó numa dessas lojas... – comentou para o nada, olhando em seguida para cima e amaldiçoando a droga do teto por não ter vigas.

- Ótimo. Onde é que eu vou dormir agora?

**-~oOo~-**

"..._Potter – começou Kirm, com tato, olhando de relance Tonks e Lupin, que os fitava com um quê de desconfiança na face – Precisamos que venha conosco. É um assunto de seu interesse. E urgente_."

- Você só pode estar brincando! – reagiu Harry ao entender que queriam levá-lo ao Ministério praticamente à força.

- Nós não brincamos com coisas sérias, Potter. Temos ordens expressas para voltarmos com você entre nós dois. Nymphadora – chamou Savage - é seu dever fazê-lo contribuir, sabe disso, não?

Tonks olhou para Harry e depois para Lupin, procurando uma forma de contradizer os colegas. Lupin estava pronto para dizer algo, mas Harry o interrompeu.

- Pois eu tenho a impressão de que os dois vão se meter em problemas, porque eu não sei onde está escrito que tenho que ceder aos caprichos do Ministro. Se eu fosse algum de vocês iria correndo dar o recado, e torcendo para não ser despedido. – Harry tinha acabado de passar por situações perturbadoras, estava exausto física e mentalmente e estava disposto a mandar os lacaios de Scrimgeour para algum raio que os partisse.

Savage e Kirm se comportaram como se não lhes tivesse chegado ofensa alguma aos ouvidos.

- Você, aliás, todos vocês, podem vir junto – disse o mais baixo entre pausas calculadas, fazendo um gesto com a mão para abranger os três. – E acredite, Harry Potter, você tem de vir conosco, gostando ou não, se quiser saber as notícias que temos sobre sua família.

**-~oOo~-**

Severus Snape se dirigiu ao seu quarto diminuto e poeirento em Spinner´s End, enxotando Rabicho com um aceno de varinha e um ranger controlado de dentes quando passou como um raio por ele, fechando com força a porta atrás de si.

"_Maldito rato desgraçado"_ – sua mente se permitiu xingar, agora que estava no último refúgio que lhe restara no mundo.

"_Morta"_ – foi outro pensamento involuntário que seu cérebro atormentado lhe impôs – _Aqueles olhos... _

Severo desabou sentado na cama de solteiro coberta com um tecido já gasto pelo tempo, afundando o rosto numa das mãos abertas, como que tentando impedir aquele tormento de lhe consumir a razão. A imagem de Charity Burbage caída sem vida, olhando para ele com pupilas opacas, teimava em não abandonar seus pensamentos.

"_Severo, por favor... somos amigos..."_

- Aaaaargh... – ranhou, trincando os dentes com raiva, numa desesperada tentativa de se recompor, balançando a cabeça como se a imagem perturbadora da sua colega de trabalho em Hogwarts, morta pelo Lorde bem diante de seus olhos enquanto ainda olhava fixamente _para si_, pudesse ser arremessada para bem longe.

Severo parou de súbito o movimento, tentando retomar o típico controle que deveria guiar todas as suas ações e inspirou e expirou lentamente algumas vezes. Aos poucos, a antiga expressão imparcial e indecifrável do ex mestre de poções voltava ao seu devido lugar. Snape soltou um riso de escárnio para si mesmo.

"_Amigo, hã?" _– Um brilho quase louco trespassou seu olhar, enquanto o mesmo riso desdenhoso voltava a brincar em seus lábios finos – "_Quem demônios iria me querer como amigo, minha cara? Triste fim..."_

- _Accio_ Whisky de Fogo – ordenou Snape, com a mesma voz calma e controlada de sempre. Se houvera alguma coisa que seu _amado_ pai o ensinara, era que todas as grandes merdas da vida podiam ser afogadas em uns bons litros de álcool. O filho, agora um adulto repleto de problemas até a última partícula de sua alma, observou contemplativo o líquido que se agitava em seu interior com um misto de indecisão e desprezo, quando uma conhecida sensação de fogo em carne viva em seu braço esquerdo o trouxe totalmente à realidade presente.

**-~oOo~-**

BAM.

Um corpo agonizante se chocara violentamente contra o chão com todos os seus músculos numa luta desconcertante, recolhendo-se ante a dor.

- M... mas milorde... - a voz saíra quase num engasgo, colocada para fora com as gotas de suor que vazavam de seu corpo.

- Não deveria ter a audácia de se queixar - sibilou uma voz, tão afiada quanto o aço de uma lâmina - Estou sendo bastante razoável, mal considero isso um castigo, você deveria saber, não é?

Dolohov sorveu o ar em grande quantidade, embora até o ato de respirar lhe causasse dores. Amaldiçoou em silêncio o motivo de sua desgraça e praguejou secretamente de forma ainda pior o fato de não saber qual era _exatamente_ esse motivo. De qualquer forma, realmente deveria estar agradecido. Metade do plano fora executado com sucesso, e ele não estava tendo nem um terço do sofrimento que o Lorde costumava implicar aos autores de falhas realmente graves. Porém, ele sabia que algo mais estava irritando o Lorde das Trevas; estava com plena ciência de que a notícia que um de seus comparsas viera trazer ao mestre recentemente não fora das melhores: todos os indícios indicavam que os Comensais que ele havia enviado para outro país haviam sido capturados e deveriam estar agora trancafiados numa cela repleta de magia preventiva. Não que o estado deplorável deles fosse do interesse do Lorde das Trevas, mas o contexto era péssimo, e agora ele estava ali, no chão, também pagando por isso como forma de ele canalizar a sua fúria.

- Agora, erga-se. Quero ouvir novamente a história que veio trazer até mim, Dolohov - O Comensal ergueu forçosamente a cabeça, deparando-se com a bainha da negra e puída capa de seu mestre.

O corpo magro de Voldemort se inclinou e se abaixou, ainda assim, ficando num nível mais elevado que seu servo largado no chão. Ele abaixou o braço de cores cadavéricas e tocou a parte inferior do queixo de Dolohov com a ponta da varinha, mantendo os olhos com duas fendas verticais ofídicas fixados nos dele.

- Foi... exatamente como disse, milorde – o comensal iniciou mais uma vez, tentando não perder o controle da própria voz devido ao mal estar que estava sentindo - Fomos até lá e fizemos conforme as suas ordens...

- E...? - indagou Lord Voldemort, com um tom arrastado, misturado a um inconfundível toque irônico.

- E está... estávamos nos saindo muito bem, volto a dizer, mas... mas então, eles vieram. Apareceram de lugar nenhum, eu juro... - Dolohov parou a narrativa, como se estivesse ciente de que seu mestre também tinha decorado muito bem aquela parte - e então nos vimos obrigados a bater em retirada.

Lord Voldemort tirou a varinha do queixo do Comensal com visível irritação, levantou-se e ficou de costas para o mesmo, iniciando uma lenta caminhada pelo ambiente familiarmente obscuro do aposento.

- Terei de pedir que deixe-me concluir seus pensamentos. Quer dizer que meus comensais foram atacados em plena missão... - ele se virou, lenta, perigosa e ameaçadoramente, os olhos estreitos e a boca rasgada num esgar - E sequer sabem _por quem_?

O Comensal fechou os olhos com uma careta e ficou esperando a próxima pontada dolorosa, que não veio. Ele abriu os olhos, surpreso pela falta de repreensão, e viu seu mestre pensativo.

- Pois muito bem - ele ouviu Lord Voldemort murmurar - Acho que terei de mandar alguém mais competente verificar isso - Voldemort voltou seu olhar para Dolohov, com um novo meio-sorriso irônico. Dizendo isso, esticou o braço esquerdo e tocou a varinha na imagem de uma cobra enroscada em um crânio, que ao seu toque, começou deslocar-se, entrando e saindo de seus orifícios estampados como uma tatuagem.

**-~oOo~-**

Após um demorado banho e já enfiado em suas vestes formais, Severus abandonava seu pequeno quarto, deixando para trás uma carcaça de vidro completamente vazia, atirada na lixeira ao pé do lavabo. Pelo ralo da pia ainda escorriam as últimas gotas do líquido que uma vez a preenchera.

Se havia uma coisa que ele prezava em manter era a sua total capacidade de domínio sobre a própria mente, e esse vinha sendo o motivo de sua permanência insuspeita ao lado do Lorde das Trevas durante todos esses anos. Que se danasse se em seu íntimo, lá no mais profundo recanto maldito de seu ser havia um lembrete rachado e dolorido de como a sua alma estava sofrendo em frangalhos, pois era justamente assim que ela deveria permanecer, ardendo e incomodando eternamente para que ele jamais esquecesse. Não seria igualando-se àquele projeto mal acabado de trouxa que fora o seu pai, que o faria sentir-se melhor, muito menos o permitiria levar a cabo a sua missão.

A única coisa pela qual ele realmente se lamentava no momento era sobre como levar tal missão adiante, desta vez, total e completamente sozinho.

Ou não.

Ainda em sua apertada sala de visitas, Severo retirou uma capa de viagem do cabide de madeira próximo ao portal que levava ao quarto, vestindo-a com um rodopio ao redor de seu corpo. Rabicho reapareceu hesitante em seu campo de visão, assim que o tecido levemente acinzentado e gasto caiu completamente sobre seu corpo.

- P-para onde você está indo agora? – Rabicho falava evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos indiferentes do dono da casa, e achou prudente acrescentar – Senhor?

Severo o olhou de cima com uma sobrancelha muito erguida assim como um dos cantos da boca, não fazendo o menor esforço para esconder o sarcasmo em seu rosto.

- Vou fazer o que o Mestre me ordenou... o que eu não acredito que seja da sua conta, Rabicho. Você deveria se preocupar mais em cuidar dos afazeres domésticos, deve ser esse o motivo de você estar me servindo de... – ele acentuou o tom irônico – _companhia_. – Sem dizer mais uma palavra o dono da casa aparatou, reaparecendo novamente com um estalo seco e o farfalhar de grama bem aparada sendo pisada. Severus olhou à frente, observando o longo e sinuoso caminho de terra que avançava pela ampla colina acima, em direção à mansão Malfoy.

**-~oOo~-**

Não muito tempo se passou, e um estalo foi ouvido bem ao lado de Dolohov, que agora tentava se erguer e ficar numa posição mais digna diante de seu mestre. Snape aproximou-se, completamente envolto pelas tradicionais vestes de Comensal da Morte, tirando a máscara e ajoelhando-se perante aquele que o convocara.

- Meu caro Severus, tenho um novo serviço para você.

**-~oOo~-**

No próximo capítulo:

"_Hope ainda gritava quando duas mãos masculinas de dedos finos seguraram firmemente seus ombros por trás, impedindo que se movesse."_

Nota:

Vocês reconhecerão alguns trechos como pertencentes à linha cronológica do 7º livro, e outros não. O plano é ser tão fiel ao livro quanto me for possível, à medida que a história for avançando.


	5. Hope Short

Olá a todos vocês que se propuseram a ler esta fanfic!

Esta história, assim como a grande maioria de seus personagens, são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling; eu só os peguei emprestado para me divertir um pouco.

-~oOo~-

_**Parte V**__**– Hope Short**_

Um corpo movia-se inquieto sob o lençol, em plena madrugada.

Hope revirou-se na cama pela terceira vez, com o sono novamente perturbado por imagens de si mesma, provenientes de sonhos recorrentes e muito semelhantes, apenas com alguns detalhes diferenciados dos quais uma pessoa seria incapaz de lembrar-se depois de acordada. Porém com aquele sonho era diferente, pois não se tratava apenas de um sonho. Mesmo inconsciente, sempre que Hope emergia deles ofegante e banhada em suor, sabia que as cenas que seu cérebro processava quase toda noite se tratavam de uma parte nebulosa de sua infância, que acreditava ter ficado para trás.

_Havia uma criança correndo ao redor de um homem de formas e feições indefinidas. Ela falava ou gritava, movimentando um pedaço de madeira na ponta dos dedos como se seus lances rápidos fossem capazes de atingir os adversários de papelão que flutuavam em círculo ao seu redor. A cada inimigo de mentirinha que ela conseguia atirar vários metros ao longe, olhava para o homem perto de si, e mesmo que seu rosto fosse apenas uma massa onírica irreconhecível, sabia que ele estava sorrindo._

_Seu subconsciente observou impassível a uma alteração lúgubre de cenário, e a criança agora estava em um lugar escuro e tinha os olhos cheios d´água enquanto apertava com força o próprio pulso sob a manga longa de um suéter como se sentisse dor ali. A pequena Hope ainda gritava quando duas mãos masculinas de dedos finos seguraram firmemente seus ombros por trás, impedindo que se movesse._

Novamente ela se remexeu, inquieta, enquanto seu sonho distorcia a realidade a cada cena. Mais imagens se passaram, porém seriam apagadas da memória assim que ela acordasse. Ainda houve outro trecho nítido em seus sonhos, que não se esvaneceria por apresentar uma intensa aproximação com a realidade.

_Agora havia um homem alto de longos cabelos e barba já brancos, vestido em um manto púrpura cujas mangas não escondiam uma das mãos ressecada e negra em contraste com a outra perfeitamente saudável, prostrado diante de uma Hope já adulta. O eco das palavras ditas pelo Dumbledore de carne e osso tornaram-se distantes e difusas, prenunciando o despertar, mas seu conteúdo permanecera gravado na memória._

O dia amanhecia com o sol insinuando-se preguiçoso pelo quarto quando Hope levantou. A auror se desvencilhou dos lençóis ainda lutando para manter os olhos abertos e cruzou a extensão do quarto até o pequeno guarda-roupa de duas portas do outro lado, abrindo-as com certa violência.

Ela parou no meio do movimento com uma expressão de espanto até perceber que a figura grande e pálida pendurada de cabeça para baixo no cabide apertado da mobília era Sanguini. O vampiro abriu os olhos com certo esforço, resmungando.

- Não se pode dormir um pouco por aqui? Acabei de entrar, se não se importa.

Hope ergueu as duas mãos e deu de ombros em um "ok" resignado, tomando cuidado para manter o próprio corpo à frente do parceiro para bloquear os raios solares que ameaçavam atingir o local onde ele descansava; a sua pele sempre fora de certa forma avessa à iluminação solar, causando-lhe um profundo desconforto, e a depender do tempo de exposição e da intensidade dos raios, poderia também provocar grandes queimaduras. Ela o observou voltar à expressão tranquila de alguém que descansa serenamente, naquela posição que qualquer um julgaria incômoda e curiosa; ainda não havia se acostumado com certos costumes que não sabia se eram típicos de sua raça ou apenas uma curiosa mania particular, como dormir de ponta cabeça.

- Eu nunca entendi como diabos você consegue relaxar de cabeça para baixo, Sanguini.

- Melhor aqui assim que naquele baú apertado. Além do mais a posição não me incomoda, esqueceu que meu corpo não se comporta exatamente como o seu ou o de qualquer outro de sua raça?

A moça assentiu, e antes de fechar as portas para deixá-lo descansar, perguntou como havia sido a noite, enquanto era a sua vez de descansar.

Sanguini reabriu um dos olhos e a encarou esboçando um sorriso malicioso, caprichando para exibir dois caninos salientes e pontiagudos.

- Proveitosa... eu diria que um certo _Lorde das Trevas_ – disse as últimas palavras com o máximo de ironia que conseguiu – está no mínimo uns dois comensais mais irado. – Ambos abriram um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ok, te vejo mais tarde e pedirei os detalhes. – disse e fechou as portas.

Hope examinou o próprio corpo, notando que pegara no sono com a roupa do dia anterior. Ela virou-se para a pequena janela do aposento na parede oposta e só então notou o som de pequenas e ocasionais bicadas no vidro da janela, onde viu um corvo tentando chamar sua atenção, já impaciente. Ela reconheceu o animal e só então desfez o encanto sobre a janela, vendo a ave invadir a sala dando uma volta no quarto com um agitado bater de asas em tom de protesto.

- Deveria dizer a seu dono que há formas mais eficazes e rápidas de comunicação - murmurou para o corvo - e aproveitar para tirar umas férias - concluiu, surpresa com o próprio senso de humor que julgava já extinto.

Quando o pássaro finalmente pousou contrariado no criado-mudo e permitiu que lhe desamarrasse o bilhete da pata, apenas esperou Hope concluir o processo e decolou rumo ao horizonte. Ao desenrolar o pedaço de pergaminho, se ateve primeiramente à forma da grafia, e então abriu um sorriso e devorou o que nele dizia, mesmo havendo apenas uma breve informação e abaixo, uma assinatura com uma palavra carinhosa que costumava ser dirigida a si há muito tempo. Só podia ser _dele_.

Hope destruiu o pergaminho e olhou através da janela para a paisagem que se descortinava à sua frente, preparando-se para mais um longo dia.

**-~oOo~-**

"_Você, aliás, todos vocês, podem vir junto – disse o mais baixo entre pausas calculadas, fazendo um gesto com a mão para abranger os três. – E acredite, Harry Potter, você tem de vir conosco, gostando ou não, se quiser saber as notícias que temos sobre sua família."_

Harry continuava de pé mesmo após o pedido do auror para que sentasse. Ele permanecia imóvel, tentando digerir a informação de que os Dursleys estavam entre a multidão que sofrera um suposto atentado terrorista, segundo o que diziam as manchetes trouxas. Ele ficara inquieto com aquilo, mas ainda tentava descobrir o que estava sentindo, exatamente.

- Eles estão...?

- Mortos? – interpretou Savage - Não, apenas com alguns ferimentos e certas sequelas devido a azarações que esperamos ser facilmente reversíveis, mas fora isso, apenas um certo... estado de choque. A meu ver, e acredito que isso também já deva ter sido notado por todo o lugar, parece que eles não estão se sentindo muito confortáveis, embora não estejam em condições de fazer algo a esse respeito.

Harry sentiu o provável pingo de preocupação que pudesse vir a ter escoando pelos seus poros; o fato de passar toda a vida sendo humilhado e maltratado pelos tios não significava que queria vê-los mortos, mas não chegou a sentir uma tristeza profunda, até porque eles estavam bem, embora se recuperando dos traumas em um hospital da região.

- Mas por que toda essa vinda até aqui?

Harry finalmente viu o momento certo para se referir ao que parecia ser o subterrâneo de algum edifício que ele esperava estar localizado em um ponto qualquer de Londres, para o qual o haviam trazido.

- Só para me darem essa notícia? Seria muito mais fácil vocês me levarem logo a esse hospital - nesse ponto Harry se deteve e pensou um pouco; achava muito pouco provável que os Dursley quisessem algum tipo de ato de solidariedade dele.

Savage soltou um longo suspiro, como se estivesse se preparando para mais outra rajada de informações.

- Com esse ressurgimento inesperado... - e com essa última palavra Harry ergueu furioso o olhar "_como assim inesperado?" -_ ...d´aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, está mais do que na hora de você nos dar seu depoimento sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Harry sentiu uma leve tontura ao ter de lembrar novamente daqueles fatos, e se alienou observando mais uma vez o lugar escuro ao seu redor: estava em uma sala ampla e aparentemente circular, e a impressão que teve foi de um dèja vu ao sentir uma certa semelhança com aquela na qual estivera diante do Wizengamot poucos anos trás, por uso indevido de magia. Olhando para as bancadas de pedra semicirculares dispostas no lado oposto, ele relembrou claramente daqueles rostos severos encarando-o e, vez ou outra, um agudo "hum-hum" ecoava em sua mente. Harry fez uma careta horrível jurando que poderia ser capaz de vomitar a qualquer momento, e amaldiçoou mentalmente Scrimgeour pela ácida ironia.

Vendo-se sem muitas opções, ele finalmente sentou na pequena e aconchegante poltrona abandonada bem no centro do lugar, levemente aliviado por não se tratar de algum assento provido de correntes mágicas que geralmente se usava em interrogatórios.

Foi então que um vulto se deslocou do canto esquerdo da sala onde a pouca luz não conseguia alcançar, e à medida que se aproximava ia ganhando forma e contornos femininos. Quando chegou bem próxima, Harry distinguiu uma mulher de altura mediana e rosto emoldurado por mechas castanho escuro onduladas, controladas em um alto rabo de cavalo. Ela vestia um uniforme de tom marrom já pendendo para o vinho escuro, composto por um casaco de manga longa atado por um cinto e uma calça, cujas bainhas se escondiam nos canos de lustrosas botas pretas, recordando a Harry traje semelhante ao que vira nos alunos de Durmstrang no Torneio Tribruxo. O conjunto composto pelas roupas e seu porte rígido dava-lhe um aspecto de pesada formalidade, embora ela aparentasse ser no máximo uma década mais velha que ele próprio. A mulher parou a uma distância curta com as mãos atrás das costas e fez um leve meneio de cabeça, mirando-o com um olhar castanho escuro calmo e polido.

- Bom dia, senhor Potter. Sou Hope Short, agente auror designada para colher as informações que por ventura me dará, por ordem do Ministério da Magia. – disse ela, e embora falasse fluentemente a sua língua, Harry percebeu um sotaque semelhante ao que já ouvira em Igor Karkaroff. A moça exibia uma expressão monótona e usou uma elevação de voz que sugeria que o garoto não deveria ser o único a estar ouvindo aquele cumprimento, embora Savage houvesse se retirado sem que ele sequer percebesse.

Harry, por sua vez, só conseguia imaginar que nunca a tinha visto nas vezes em que estivera no Ministério.

"Agora que já nos apresentamos formalmente, podemos ir ao que interessa, Harry Potter."

A auror continuava a mover os lábios como se estivesse falando normalmente, porém Harry notou que seus movimentos labiais não condiziam com as palavras que havia acabado de ouvir. Ele se concentrou e percebeu que a mulher estava apenas movendo a boca como um ventríloco, mas que dela não saía som algum.

- Mas o q... – Harry esboçou uma reação, mas antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta, outro som penetrou sua mente sem antes ter que fazer todo o percurso através do aparelho auditivo, e então percebeu, assombrado, que a mulher estava se comunicando com ele unicamente através da mente.

– O que diabos você está fazendo na minha cabeça!? – ele murmurou, temendo que houvesse mais pessoas como ela escondidos nas sombras abundantes da sala.

"Não se assuste, Potter. Apenas considere este um meio mais... eficaz de comunicação, sem que possamos ser interrompidos. Costumam dizer que num lugar como este, as paredes têm ouvidos, não concorda?"

Harry a olhou admirado. Pelo que a mesma lhe dissera pouquíssimo tempo atrás, com o que agora tinha certeza que fora de modo dissimulado, embora ela claramente trabalhasse para o Ministério, era intrigante o fato de parecer não gostar de intrusões, mesmo que fossem de seus próprios colegas de trabalho.

"Sinto ter que fazer você vir aqui quando estaremos tão próximos e poderíamos poupar o meu e o seu tempo e paciência." – e sorriu com o canto da boca, para depois voltar a abrí-la e fechá-la de forma mecânica.

"Próximos?" – indagou Harry, notando que para respondê-la era necessário apenas pensar na resposta, agora certo de que a única coisa que sabia era que não estava sabendo de mais nada, e isso o irritava profundamente.

"Vai entender o que eu quis dizer mais cedo do que imagina, Potter. Mas por hora, vamos brincar de seguir regras."

"O que você quer, afinal de contas?" – continuou Harry, não fazendo questão de esconder as rugas de desconfiança entre as sobrancelhas.

"Quero saber de tudo o que veio dizer aqui hoje, ou seja, o que tem a dizer sobre os acontecimentos que levaram à morte do diretor de Hogwarts, mas não quero que tenha o trabalho cansativo de recontar."

E ao notar a expressão ainda mais arredia do rapaz, transmitiu apenas:

"Peço apenas que confie em mim. Basta apenas que se concentre nos episódios daquela noite e isso me dará um fio de pensamento que iniciará todos os fatos em sequência, e você não terá que fazer mais nada. Isto não vai demorar mais que alguns segundos."

Harry piscou. Ou estava interpretando tudo de forma absurda, ou o que ela estava sugerindo era que ele lhe desse um fio de sua mente para que ela puxasse, como se fosse um carretel de linha. Se pegou imaginando também se outros fatos que nada tinham a ver com o interrogatório também estariam inclusos no pacote. De súbito, ele a encarou momentaneamente assustado por não ter desconfiado que ela poderia estar lendo seus pensamentos naquele exato instante. Se estivesse, Harry pensou, ainda sem poder crer na idéia e com uma pitada de ódio crescente, estaria diante da segunda melhor _legilimens_ com quem já topara na vida.

"Porquê me olha assim? Eu não posso ler seus pensamentos, pelo menos não os que não estiver disposto a me dar, se é com isso que está preocupado".

Ela transmitiu mentalmente logo em seguida, o que lhe soou como mais uma grande ironia.

"Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, a mente não é um livro aberto que se pode ler como e quando bem entender".

Após a transmissão desta última frase, Harry teve um impulso tão forte e cheio de raiva que a mulher fez um brusco movimento para trás como se houvesse sido atingida por um golpe invisível e fechou os olhos com força, pondo uma mão na testa e massageando-a, tentando suprimir uma careta de dor.

Hope lutava contra uma tontura. Por um momento, a imagem de um homem alto e pálido de feições severas, olhos negros e frios e completamente trajado de negro, fora jogada com violência em sua mente. Ele ostentava algo semelhante a ódio na face e tinha uma varinha erguida em posição de ataque. Tal invasão mental veio seguida de um nome: Severus Snape.

Nem o nome, nem o rosto lhe eram surpresa, pois tivera acesso a informações sobre os boatos da fatídica noite, principalmente no que dizia respeito às acusações feitas pelo rapaz à sua frente, que incriminavam seriamente o homem que fora arremessado em sua cabeça. Porém era preciso saber mais.

- Foi algo que eu disse? – indagou a mulher já recomposta do sobressalto, sem recorrer ao estranho poder que usara até agora.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda com expressão raivosa.

- Você disse a mesma coisa que... – Harry hesitou, indeciso entre azará-la e perguntar se ela estava bem - ..._alguém_ já tinha me falado, um tempo atrás.

- Peço que me perdoe, não foi minha intenção, porém terei de pedir que tome mais cuidado com seus pensamentos daqui em diante.

- Pois muito bem então – disse Harry, agora com vontade de gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir que durante todos esses anos ele estivera certo sobre aquele cretino – Espero que vocês tenham a decência e o bom senso de me darem ouvidos agora, venha e termine o que quer que estivesse fazendo.

Hope assentiu, também ciente de todo o caso sobre o menino que sobreviveu e a recusa do mundo bruxo, particularmente do Ministério daquele país, a aceitar os alertas do mesmo. Ela voltou a buscar contato visual para voltar a se comunicar mentalmente.

"Tentaremos novamente, basta que pense no momento em que a confusão começou. O resto, deixe comigo."

Harry sentiu uma leve pressão dos dedos da auror sobre sua testa, e poucos segundo depois um verdadeiro _show_ de imagens e vozes se descortinou dentro da mente de ambos como um filme acelerado, iniciado desde o momento em que Draco ameaçara Dumbledore na Torre de Astronomia, até o vulto do agora fugitivo Severus Snape abandonar Hogwarts juntamente com os comparsas. Após o procedimento, a sala escura voltou ao seu campo de visão tão rapidamente quanto se esvaíra, e Harry notou que a mulher tentava se recompor, passando um certo período ainda apoiada no encosto da sua cadeira, com os olhos fechados.

"Você... viu tudo?"

"Tudo o que sua mente quis me mostrar, sim." – ela respondeu, agora erguendo o corpo e voltando a assumir uma expressão contida e porte ereto, com as mãos atrás das costas - Então este é Severus Snape, suposto assassino do diretor de Hogwarts? – ela falou, e desta vez a voz não estava apenas dentro de sua cabeça.

- Suposto uma droga! Foi aquele maldito, eu estava lá, e agora você sabe!

A mulher então se aproximou novamente, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- Já que é assim, agora temos mais um motivo para você querer me ajudar, Potter. Encontrar e capturar este homem é a minha principal obrigação.

Harry sentiu que poderia suspirar; mal acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, vindo de alguém que ele acabara de conhecer e cujo comportamento só podia ser descrito como "intrigante". Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, repletos de convicção e consentimento mútuo.

- Você é do Ministério, não? Pensei que já tivessem lhes dado motivos suficientes para trancafiar o Snape em Azkaban por uns mil anos. Vocês já deveriam saber que ele era, e sempre foi um servo de Voldemort.

- Precisávamos das informações detalhadas acerca daquela noite fatídica, Potter. Além do mais, até então, todos sabíamos que este homem havia sido inocentado das acusações de pertencer ao bando de... – Harry pensou ter sentido uma clara hesitação em falar o nome de Voldemort, embora por um instante tivesse tido a ligeira impressão de que ela havia se contido por pura precaução ao olhar de esguelha para os lados e continuar – _Dele._ O ministério não sabia de tudo.

"_Eu não sabia de tudo_", foi o real pensamento que cruzou a sua mente naquele momento.

Harry assentiu, imaginando o quão misterioso estava sendo aquele interrogatório e se perguntando de onde ela poderia ter surgido.

- O Ministério da Magia agradece a colaboração que nos prestou hoje, senhor Potter. – Informou a auror, voltando ao tom entediante de antes. Espero que com isso você não precise ser novamente incomodado depois de deixar estas instalações.

Harry ainda ficou encarando-a enquanto ela dizia as palavras finais de praxe, dispensando-o e deixando claro que eles não poderiam conversar mais nada naquele momento. Então ele apenas virou-se para encontrar com Lupin e Tonks, que voltaram a aparecer no local.

Depois que Harry saiu, Hope soltou os ombros e sua face por detrás da mão espalmada abandonou a rigidez anterior, denunciando exaustão. Ao menos agora tinha certeza sobre o que realmente acontecera com Dumbledore e saberia por onde começar, finalmente sentindo que o quebra-cabeças que ele havia deixado em suas mãos finalmente começava a fazer sentido e se encaixar.

**-~oOo~-**

Aquele casebre solitário afastado da cidade parecia timidamente inofensivo, ainda mais sob a coloração alaranjada de fim de tarde. Tal impressão estava incorreta, visto quem se encontrava ali dentro, no momento verificando o mais rápido que conseguia se "a droga dos feitiços ilusórios estavam bem feitos". Eles tinham de estar bem feitos. Depois do ocorrido em sua casa, ele relutava em ficar naquele local por mais tempo que o necessário, embora não por medo, obviamente. Medo era uma coisa que se negara a ter desde... desde... bem, desde muito tempo. Agora ele mudava estrategicamente de local sempre que precisava fazer algo importante. Era preciso estar atento. Vigilância constante.

Alastor Moody atravessou mancando talvez pela décima vez a extensão do pequeno aposento que não se dividia em mais de quatro cômodos. Ele simplesmente não era capaz de ficar relaxando ou lendo um jornal enquanto esperava, e verificou as horas no relógio de bolso dentro das vestes. Seu olho artificial girava em vários ângulos enquanto o normal examinava a pequena janela da salinha, esperando que a noite que se aproximava não trouxesse consigo novas calamidades. Ele começou a admitir que estava ficando tenso e isto certamente só serviria para atrapalhar as coisas, então respirou fundo e evocou a disciplina de anos de treinamento. Ele não havia chegado até ali ficando tenso.

Um estalo vindo da sala chamou sua atenção e Moody mancou até lá, observando Arthur e Tonks recém chegados através de um sinete que ambos seguravam.

- Tonks, Arthur – cumprimentou Moody, vendo o Sr. Weasley procurar aflito algo para pendurar o chapéu.

- Ora, Moody, vamos acabar logo com isso, eu estou com um pressentimento muito ruim, se quer saber. Molly, coitada, ficou reclamando que não posso sair de casa quando Harry está prestes a chegar, e se quer saber, todos estamos muito aflitos para saber como ele está. Ah, meu Merlin.

- Você está certo. Sentem-se.

Moody não mostrou interesse em imitá-los, em vez disso continuou mancando de um lado a outro da sala, procurando as palavras para começar.

- Odeio enrolações e por isso vou ir direto ao assunto – iniciou Moody, com expressão semelhante a um comandante na frente de batalha – A verdadeira guerra se iniciou depois de especulações por baixo de tapetes e pequenos embates, e nós não podíamos prever no que isso iria acabar acarretando para o nosso lado – o tom do austero auror não poderia ter sido mais claro; os pensamentos dos presentes logo se voltaram para o bruxo sacrificado na Torre de Astronomia.

Uma mão se ergueu e Moody concedeu permissão para que Arthur se pronunciasse.

- Estamos certos de que o que diz é verdade, mas... porque os outros não foram chamados para essa conversa, Alastor? Porquê só nós dois? Ele procurou apoio no olhar de Tonks, que estava mais séria do que de costume nas últimas semanas e principalmente agora, diante de seu mentor. A jovem auror assentiu e voltou o olhar para Moody.

- Pensei que nunca perguntariam – suspirou, finalmente fazendo com que seus passos desiguais levassem-no à poltrona – Não se preocupem quanto aos outros, eles saberão de tudo antes do que vocês imaginam, principalmente o garoto Potter – profetizou – Mas nesse momento em particular, para fortalecer a atitude que tomei, eu preciso contar com a discrição de vocês. Nós precisaremos de todos os poucos aurores que temos dentro daquele Ministério, agora mais ainda – Moody permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes e não foi interrompido, pois os outros dois ali presentes notaram que o velho combatente parecia mais sóbrio do que nunca agora. – A Ordem da Fênix precisa. – dito isso, Arthur e Tonks arregalaram os olhos, e um pouco de esperança mesclada à dúvida pôde ser visto brilhando neles – Moody se permitiu mostrar os dentes num sorriso astuto – Todos sabemos o que o velho Dumbledore diria se desistíssemos agora.

Moody olhou para as mãos de Arthur e ficou claro que ele não estava com total controle das mesmas no momento. O ex-auror não era muito bom no quesito cortesia, mas acabou conjurando um pequeno bule e três xícaras em cima da mesa de centro entre eles. A mão de Arthur já tinha voado na xícara mais próxima e agora estava batalhando para tentar fazer cair mais líquido no recipiente que no chão. Moody esperou pacientemente Tonks oferecer a sua própria xícara de forma misericordiosa, já devidamente preenchida, a Arthur. Se o Weasley já estava assim antes mesmo dele iniciar a conversa, pensou, era melhor preparar um kit de primeiros socorros.

- Ah, obrigado Tonks. Moody, desculpe o mau jeito, todos temos estado muito nervosos com tudo o que tem acontecido... pode continuar. Diga logo o que precisa tanto assim de discrição.

Moody entrelaçou os dedos, olhando para Arthur como se quisesse impedi-lo de ter espasmos.

- Bom, para começar o assunto eu preciso falar sobre alguém. Mais especificamente sobre o Ethan.

Arthur e Tonks engasgaram.

- Ethan? Aquele Ethan? – Arthur insistiu - Mas isso já foi há tanto tempo, o que tem ele a ver com esta reunião?

Moody ficou em silêncio mirando o chão, depois ergueu uma olhadela para o teto. Depois engoliu em seco.

- Bom, para começar, ele é meu irmão.

- Irmão? – Bradaram os outros dois em uníssono.

- Você nunca nos disse que tinha um irmão! – Interrompeu a voz admirada de Tonks, seguida do ruído provocado pela porcelana de Arthur se partindo em muitos estilhaços sobre o chá verde derramado no carpete.

O olho móvel do auror se manteve quase fixo nos dois por breves segundos, e ele ingeriu um bom gole de chá como que para tomar fôlego.

- Vocês nunca perguntaram. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

**-~oOo~-**

No próximo capítulo:

"_- Sabe o que isso significa, Harry? – Os irmãos viraram parra o amigo, ainda eufóricos – Ele pode sugar todo o sangue daqueles infelizes! – E se entreolharam de forma maldosa – Ele pode sugar o Snape!"_

(...)

"_Severus suspirou diante da aldrava adornada de ferro, esfregando o início do nariz. Então bateu na porta e se preparou de antemão para as perguntas que Narcisa certamente faria__"_

Nota:

Eu venho constantemente dizendo que meu plano é ser tão fiel ao livro quanto me for possível, à medida que a história for avançando, e aos poucos estou chegando lá. Ou ao menos é o que espero.

Abaixo, link espaçado para um desenho da minha visão pessoal dos personagens Hope e Sanguini. Tentei pôr a imagem mesmo, mas parece que por aqui não dá. Eu tenho várias sketches (esboços) de algumas cenas da história que gostaria de terminar, mas caso não consiga (sou muito lenta desenhando, oh God...), postarei as sketches mesmo.

img4. imageshack. us/ img4/ 7391/ hopesanguini .jpg

Quanto aos próximos capítulos, menos Harry e mais Snape, I promisse.


End file.
